Fate-Sanguis Spiritus
by Musaki Dratonen
Summary: Angra Mainyu has experienced many different incarnations of the 4th Holy Grail War, but it desires something different. The 3 great Kings remain, yet who are these new Heroes? What drama will come from them and how will they interact with these kings? Rated M for Blood/Gore, swearing and possible sexual situations
1. The Summonings

Kirei Kotomine was a soulless man. From as far back is his memory can recall, nothing that bought joy to the normal people around him would bring the same to him. In his entire life only one thing ever bought true joy, but that joy is wrought in sin; to cause negative emotions, particularly suffering, upon others.

As he gazed upon the summoning circle inscribed in his blood in front of him, the Commands Seals gifted upon his left hand by the Holy Grail 3 years past blazing crimson in the dim light of the Kotomine Church cellar, he wondered not for the first time why he was chosen.

 _"_ _Silver and Iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."_

His father and mentor both say it is believed the Grail picks those it deems most worthy.

 _"_ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

But what makes one worthy was the questioned again and again to himself. He was a man without ideals, cravings or dreams. So what made him worthy?

 _"_ _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _"_ _Repeat every five times._

 _"_ _Simply, shatter once filled."_

…No. That was wrong he realized as he watched the summoning circle flare to life with the same intensity as the brand on the back of his hand. He had one desire that he wished for with his entire being. So in this timeline, the soulless man that desired salvation prayed, he prayed to the Grail and any deity that would listen, and in doing so unknowingly changed the entire course of this War and the next, _'Holy Grail, if you truly chose me then I ask of you: help me find out my reason for living. Give me a servant that will answer the question I've asked my entire life!'_ With his prayer said he poured all of his focus into finishing the Ritual to summon a Heroic Spirit.

 _"_ _I announce!_

 _"_ _Yourself is under me, my fate(salvation) is in your sword._

 _"_ _In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer!_

 _"_ _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the Good of the World of the Dead, I am the one who lays out all the Evil of the World of the Dead._

 _"_ _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O Keeper of the Balance!"_

As Kotomine continued the incantation, the light from the summoning circle and the sigil on the back of his hand rose until they became blinding. Turning away and closing his eyes in an instinctual response to the sheer brightness, his magical senses started going haywire at the sheer presence and mana being exuded from the spirit in front of him as she materialized in the center of his spell.

Forcing his eyes open he gazed upon the Heroic Spirit that answered his call. It was a young girl, who appeared to be no more than 14, with waist length black hair with a scarlet ribbon tying her bangs back, her bright amethyst colored eyes gazing at him with an emotionless expression. Garbed in a dress that seemed to made of black feathers, it was far more provocative than he would expect from a 14 year old girl, a split between the breasts of the dress narrowing down to her belly button. Covering her legs were some thigh high purple diamond patterned socks leading down into some low black heels. From her back grew two large wing like appendages that appeared rather stylized, being nothing more than the same feathers that compose her dress hanging from a wing shaped rod. With the same emotionless face she ran her fingers through her hair, flaring it out in what his eyes could tell as a habit, and spoke "I am the Servant Archer for this Holy Grail War, I ask you, are you my Master?"

As he looked back into her eyes, he noted that they looked similar to his, yet he felt small and insignificant in front of this girl. Never the less he held up his left hand to show her the Command Seals and answered her question, "Yes, it was I who summoned you Archer."

As she set her gaze upon the three absolute commands, she nodded in response before she was shrouded in a bright purple glow. The glow then faded into a burst of feathers that soon faded away and she now stood in what appeared to be a modern Japanese middle school uniform with a beige over shirt, red bow tie and a black and white plaid skirt over black stockings. "Then shall we map out the area Master? I prefer to know my battle field if I can."

Kotomine eyed the schoolgirl uniform warily. _'I know that the Grail gives the spirits basic knowledge about the time period they're summoned in to prevent culture shock. But why would Archer instantly go with that outfit? Just who are you?'_ He thought to himself. Out loud however he nodded and said, "Very well then Archer. Then we will go meet with my Mentor to go over the plan."

Risei Kotomine, the newly appointed Master's father looked on from the doorway with a frown as his son and his Servant walked by him. The original plan was for Kirei to use the word _Assassin_ as his catalyst to summon Hassan-i-Sabbah, the leader of the _Hashshashin_ as the Servant Assassin. However for some reason his son decided to do no such thing and instead did the summoning with absolutely no catalyst, and as a result summoned a Hero that he could not recognize, which worried him greatly. _'Tokiomi must know of this development.'_ With that thought he headed off to his office to commune with the Tohsaka family head that was Kirei's mentor.

* * *

Kariya Matou coughed roughly into his hand, the worms inside his body writhing painfully at his angst at the beginning of the end finally having arrived. As he shakily pulled his hand away he frowned at the specks of blood on the palm of his hand.

"Well boy, I admit to being very surprised," a weathered voice cackled over the sound of the worms slithering everywhere around him. "To think you actually managed to survive a year of training at your age! Now let's see if you can continue to pull off these surprises. Who knows, you may even win me the Grail and little Sakura's freedom!" Slowly Kariya stood up and turn to face the short, bald old man leaning on his cane.

"Originally I was planning on lending you one of the many relics I have collected and having you summon him as the Servant Berzerker. Now though I think I'll have you summon a Servant without a catalyst, that way we can see if your luck continues to hold out." Again the withered husk that was once human began to cackle, the pit of ravenous worms on the floor clearing to reveal a summoning circle in front of Kariya.

Glaring down into the arrogant black and yellow eyes of his _"father"_ with his one good eye, his now white hair hanging down into his eyes as he panted softly, the worms in his body getting agitated in response to his anger. Taking a deep breath to force himself to calm down, needing as much prana and focus as possible to complete this ritual he held out his hand towards the ancient spell inscribed on the floor.

 _"_ _Silver and Iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."_

 _"_ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

 _"_ _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _"_ _Repeat every five times._

 _"_ _Simply, shatter once filled."_

As he spoke those words of power he winced, his body struggling to keep up with the strain being placed upon his body by the Holy Grail. But he remembered what he was fighting for, Who, he was fighting for. With that thought and renewed vigor, he prayed to whatever being would answer him to help one little girl, _'Please, I beg of you. Please help me save Sakura-chan!'_

 _"_ _I announce!_

 _"_ _Yourself is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

 _"_ _In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer!_

 _"_ _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the Good of the World of the Dead, I am the one who lays out all the Evil of the World of the Dead._

 _"_ _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O Keeper of the Balance!"_

Closing his eyes as the light from the summoning circle builds to a crescendo, he collapsed as he began a rough coughing fit. "Hiya, I'm Servant-" he heard from a surprisingly young voice before it cutoff with a gasp and he then felt a soft hand on his back, followed by what felt like soothing waves washing through his body, a soft melody of violins singing through his head in time with the waves. With a gasp he realized he could breathe easier than he could in months, he sat back and looked at the Servant he had summoned. She was so young, maybe 13 or 14, with shoulder length blue hair with a _fortissimo_ symbol hairclip on the side of her head. She wore an outfit that seemed almost like a romanticized knight's outfit, with a blue chest plate over a white shirt and a matching blue skirt. Poking out from under the short shirt he could see a blue jewel shaped almost like a stylized music note. A white cape, white stockings held up by blue belt garters, blue boots, and blue long gloves with white over gloves completed her knightly ensemble.

"Hey, you ok? Not something I was expecting to be summoned to." Nodding Kariya proceeded to slowly stand up, noticing that not only was he breathing easier, but his whole body felt better, and he thought he could even see a bit out of his bad eye. "Are you my Servant?" He asked, wanting to make sure. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything to save Sakura, but a part of him was hoping he wouldn't have to send a little girl to go fight Legendary Heroes, even if she was apparently one himself. "So you are my Master?" the young bluenette chirped as she stepped away with a small pirouette, striking a pose when she stopped moving. "Servant Caster, at your service!"

Suddenly, they were both distracted at the sudden sound of the old man began to cackle once again. "Interesting Servant you've summoned boy. To be able to heal the damage caused by the crest worms, such is to be expected of a Caster." Kariya and Caster both glared at the husk of a man. "Why would you do that to a person?" Caster gritted out through clenched teeth, a gleaming cutlass appearing in her hand with a simple clenching of her fist.

While Kariya looked at her in surprise, Zouken just chuckled harder. "A Caster class Servant that uses swords? My, my Kariya, you really are full of surprises. And I was so adamant in believing you were a useless sack of genes." In a bold display he turned around and began to walk away into the dark holes of the Worm Pit. "Keep this up and you may get the Grail yet. I'll be waiting here for your success or failure boy."

Clenching her teeth at being ignored by this _Worm_ , Caster tensed as she prepared to cut the monster in half before being stopped by a hand on her shoulder from her Master. "Master, what are you-" "Caster, it's not worth killing him right now." Kariya cut her off. "Many before have tried and simply cutting him in half will not due. For now please, let us leave and find some place away from here." With a frown, she looked up at the man, the power flowing off of her finally registering in his brain causing a small bead of sweat to roll down his temple. _'This is a being far beyond a normal human,'_ he was reminded of this fact before she let out a sigh and dismissed the cutlass in a small flash of blue. "Fine. Let's hurry and leave this place. It gives me the creeps," with an not so exaggerated shudder, she put her hands behind her head and proceeded to disappear in blue particles to reduce the strain on his prana reserves. Agreeing with his new Servant's statement, he left the Matou manor in a hurry.

* * *

 _"_ _Fill, fill, fill 'er up, fill.._

 _"_ _Repeat four times…"_

"Wait, was it five times? Um, _destroy each when filled…_ or something…?" Ryuunosuke Uryuu questioned to himself, turning away from the sloppily drawn satanic symbol he just finished drawing on the floor with his foot to look at the book in his hand.

 _"_ _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill."_

"All right, that makes five times!" He cheered softly to himself before the news on the television caught his eyes. _"At all three murder scenes, a mysterious pentagram drawn with the victims' blood was found,"_ the news reporter said. "Maybe I went a little too far." Ryuunosuke said, thinking aloud. _"The purpose of the pentagrams remains unclear,_ " continued the reporter. _"Today we've invited a specialist in criminal psychology-"_

Ryuunosuke turned away from the television, his eyes roaming over the beautiful blood splatters covering the entire dark living room, his eyes landing on a young boy about 8 years old. His arms and legs bound with take and a cloth covering his mouth, the little boy looked up in fear to the serial killer they were just talking about on the news, the remains of his family everywhere. "Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" Ryuunosuke asked as he began walking towards the child.

"All the papers and magazines call me a demon. But wouldn't that be kind of rude if demons really did exist? You've gotta be clear about these things." Suddenly he squatted down in front of the child, striking a strange pose over the frightened child. "Sup! I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu, and I'm a demon!" The maniacal killer proudly proclaimed. "I dunno if that's how I should be introducing myself." He sighed after relaxing into a kind of dejected position.

"So like, I found this. It's some old book I found in the storehouse." Uryuu explained as he waved said book in the child's tearful face. "It looks like my ancestors were researching how to summon demons. So like, I've gotta find out if demons really do exist!" He exclaimed with a wild smirk. "But you know. If a demons really did come out, it'd be pretty dumb to just chat with it and have nothing to offer him." Uryuu continued to explain to the child as he stood up and put his arms behind his head.

"So, kiddo…If a demon really does show up, mind if we let it kill you?" He asked the child politely, taking a seat in one of the open chairs. The kids eyes widened in sheer panic as he started to thrash around at that question. Uryuu just sighed into his arm before bursting out in maniacal laughter. " I wonder what it's like, being killed by a demon! Not many people get to experience that – Ow!" Ryuunosuke was suddenly cut off as a bright red sigil inscribed itself on the back of his hand. "What's this?"

Standing suddenly, he turned to face the pentagram he had drawn on the floor as it started to glow and spark with life. The Holy Grail choosing and summoning it's last Servant for the War. Watching intently, the bloody mark was obscured by light and smoke, and as it faded, a girl who appeared to be 16 was left standing there. Her black hair done up in uneven twin tails, the one on her right being shorter than the one on the left, with a crimson net bow on top of her head. Her right eye tinted red, and her left having the façade of a golden clock. She was dressed in what appeared to be an expensive Gothic Lolita style dress made out of crimson and black frills completely with black panty hose.

Uryuu's eyes widen in surprise and excitement, before she started to speak. "Ooh? I ask you, who calls and seeks me, summoner who manifests me under the class of Assassin, I ask your name?" Blinking a few times to get his thoughts in order, he scratched the back of his head as he answered, "I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu. I'm currently unemployed, and I like killing people, pretty much. Especially kids and young women."

The beautiful young woman looked at the young man curiously before bursting out into peels of insane laughter. "Truly I've gotten a wonderful summoner. Very well then, I'll accept you as my Master as long as you stay out of my way for the Grail." Ryuunosuke could only look at her confused, "The Gra…What? Anyway, how about a sacrifice. Wanna eat that kid?" After being gestured to by the killer and hearing his question, the child began to panic once again. "Ooh? You even summoned me with a snack ready?" Assassin let out a soft chuckle of happiness, before licking her lips seductively. "I'm starting to like Uryuu more and more as my Master."

What happened next could only have the human serial killer widen his eyes in surprise. Quickly all that was left was some messy blood smears as the kid was literally ripped apart by what looked like her shadow as she devoured the little boy, done so expertly that not a drop of blood landed on her dress. Turning to smirk at her Master, she put her fingers to her lips seductively and murmured, "Did you enjoy that? The sight of blood and darkness?"

Uryuu dropped the book that contained the summoning ritual and began to cheer. "Cool! You're awesome! You're so cool, man! Okay!" Reaching down he grabbed and started shaking her hand as Assassin just blinked in slight surprise. "I don't know about this Grail crap, but I'm following you from now on! Kill more! Show me even cooler ways to kill people!" The Master asked earnestly of his Servant, not viewing her as such. The girl just started to smirk, "Ryuunosuke, wasn't it? How fortunate of me to be blessed with an understanding Master like yourself. It feels like my dream is almost within my grasp."

Assassin just pulled her hand away and began to giggle insanely to herself, before turning to look at Uryuu when he began to speak. "Oh, yeah. I didn't get your name." Assassin just looked surprised for a second before tilting her head to the side, "My name?" she asked curiously. Putting her fingers to her lips again as she thought to herself. "I think I'll keep my name to myself for now. But if you don't want to call me Assassin, then," she smirked up at him, her red eye glowing brightly in the dark, blood stained living room, "you may call me Nightmare."


	2. Call to Arms

Waver Velvet panted heavily as he ran from the library that his stupid Servant smashed down after taking a couple of books, said books clutched tightly to his chest. When he felt he was finally far enough away from the scene of the crime he collapsed on to his rear end, struggling to catch his breath, his Servant's prize laying in his lap. Looking down at them now that he wasn't running from the scene of the crime, Waver was curious about what books were so important that his Servant felt them so necessary to steal, and was confused when he was greeted by a simple atlas and a copy of the Odyssey.

"What's so important about these books anyways?" he questions he asked out loud before a giant bronze hand took them from him. "They are important because we're preparing for war," the giant of a man answered matter of factly in a deep baritone voice one would expect from a giant of his size, "And one can not wage war without having the proper maps."

Waver watched as the Servant Rider leafed through the atlas. "Hey boy, where are Macedonia and Persia on this map?" Rider questioned his Master. Waver's eyes narrowed and he pointed angrily up at his Servant, "Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I'm the Master here!"

Rider's sharp glare in response scared Waver enough that he scurried backwards a bit in fear. "I am well aware as my status as Servant and your's as Master. We forged a pact, did we not?" Rider replied sharply. Closing his eyes, the brunette nodded in answer.

The giant bronze red haired proceeded to sit down on the ground in front of his master, deciding to continue answering his Master's initial question. "But I am also interested in learning where all my old territories are located." Waver decided to humor his Servant and crawled over to Rider before pointing to the spot in Europe, roughly where he remembered Macedonia being. "I think they're here," he answered.

Rider stared intently at the map before busting out in huge guffaws of laughter. "I spent my life conquering that land, and look how puny it is!" He declared, surprising Waver with the fact it was done joyously. "Very well, I can't wait to get started!" Looking back down intently at the tiny in his large hands he questioned his Master once again. "Where exactly are we sitting right now boy?" This time Waver pointed exactly to the location, that one being a bit easier to answer for him.

"So the other side of the round land. Good news indeed. This will guide us well in coming battles." Rider spoke in the same matter of fact tone from earlier, his voice solidly filled with confidence. "We head due west as fast as we can, and we conquer every last land that we pass through! I shall return to Macedonia in triumph, and the people will hold a festival in honor of my quick revival!" he laughed to himself as he imagined himself doing just that as he had once long ago. "Now how splendid will that be?" he glanced over as he questioned his Master about his plans for the both of them.

"Why do you think you're here anyways? You didn't forget about the Holy Grail War, did you?" Waver questioned angrily. Rider slammed his fist into his palm as remembered something. "That's right," he exclaimed, "Speaking of the Grail, I have neglected to ask one small thing." Placing his hands on his knees, he turned to face the young little man that had summoned him. "What will you do with the Grail once you possess it?"

Waver looked up at the spirit he had summoned from the past in confusion. "Why would you care what I do?" he questioned in response. "If you are also intent on world conquest, then that would make you my enemy because the world can not be shared between two lords." Rider gazed seriously down at Waver, while Waver stared at him shock before rapidly shaking his head. "No! I don't want that! Look, I'll tell you what I really want, ok?" he exclaimed. Looking down nervously his voice softened, "I just want people to treat me fairly. I want to make all those idiots back at the Clock Tower who never gave me a chance to admit to me they were wrong!" Throughout his entire declaration, his voice slowly rose until he was yelling at the end.

The next thing Waver new was a giant hand smacking him roughly to the side, "Small!" Rider declared with a bit of anger as he glared down at the boy who dared claim himself as his Master. "Small. And narrow minded. And stupid." Rider proceeded to list off in his anger as he stood tall and turned to face Waver who was laying on the ground in pain. "You mean to tell me that in this battle, your only concern is for your ridiculous reputation? That you dare call yourself my Master?! What a terrible disappointment you are." As he vented he started to calm down.

"If you wish so desperately for others to fear and respect you, perhaps you should wish to grow another foot and add a little bit of muscle." Reaching down he picked his young Master up by the back of his shirt, deciding to pass on some wisdom to his Master, before sitting down on the curb and going back to looking over the atlas.

 _He's supposed to be my Servant,_ Waver though angrily to himself, the command spells on his hand glowing in response to his desire. _He can't talk to me that way!_ Slowly Waver raised his hand, the spells glowing brighter as he almost gave into the temptation to use one. But eventually he let out a breath as he lowered his arm, _Calm down Waver. A Master can only compel the obedience of a Servant three times. It would be stupid to use it on something like this, then I won't be able to control him when I really need to._

"As long as I get the Holy Grail it doesn't matter. I really don't give damn what you do after that." Waver stated, about to continue when Rider cut him off. "Enough boy! I shall acquire the Grail for you as you wish." Waver just looked at him with a bit of a condescending expression. "Yeah, well you seem awfully confident about that. Do you have any idea how you're going to do it?" He couldn't help but question the giant.

Rider looked down in contemplation at Waver. "So you wish to see my power, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Waver reacted in shock before getting defensive again, "Of course I do! You need to prove to me I can rely on you no matter the situation!" he declared in defense of his request. With a smirk at his Master starting to devlope a spine he stood and drew his spatha, the Sword of the Kupriotes. "I am Iskandar, the King of Conquerors! With a swing of my sword, I declare my supremacy!" With that powerful exclamation, he slashed his sword up towards the heavens.

For a moment, nothing happened as Waver stood to the side and watched. Behind him, a streetlight started to flicker before going out as he turned to look at it in curiousity. The sudden rumbling of thunder from the direction Rider swung his spatha quickly gained his attention as he turned back around, only to see the clouds in the sky turning into a sudden swirling lightning storm. With a loud grunt, Waver was knocked back several feet as a bolt of lightning struck a few scant feet from where he and his Servant were standing. His eyes widened in shock and awe as the dust began to settle, unveiling 2 large oxen, scarlet mantles similar to Rider's adorning them, were connected to an intimidating war chariot, sparks of electricity jumping over the chariot and oxen.

"This is the oxe chariot the King Gordon once offered up to Zuess." Rider stated. "It's renowned reputation must be the source of my designation as the class Rider. If you want the Grail, then find me another hero. Someone worthy for me to fight! Until then I shall entertain myself by sitting here and looking at these maps." Turning his head to look over at his Master laying on the ground, his eyes still wide in shock, he issued one final question. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Waver Velvet could only nod in accent to the King of Conquerors, Alexander the Great.

* * *

Archer sat outside on the balcony of the Tohsaka Manor, her legs crossed as she wore a simple black dress accented with a bit of white lace, a little something she had convinced her Master to buy for her. In her hand she held a glass of wine offered to her by the partnered Master of her own Master. In the distance she watched the obviously supernatural bolt of lightning strike near the bridge, though she couldn't sense any fighting going on. "Whoever summoned that bolt of lightning reminds me of someone," she spoke aloud to the person who had accompanied her out on the balcony. "Humph, you know some interesting people if that is the case, Archer. Any such people I would've come across would've been killed being impudent enough to disrupt the peace in the King's Garden." Sneered the blonde man, his blood red eyes glowing with an ever constant anger, indicative of his class, even if the lucidity is not.

With a chuckle she closed her eyes and took a drink from her glass, appreciating the decent quality, even if it was lacking from what she was used to. "I would imagine so Berserker-san." Setting her now empty glass on the table she looked back towards the bridge, her sharp eyes, those associated with her class catching the chariot with two people in it flying away from the scene. "It appears as if we have a Rider class servant who uses a chariot capable of flight."

Berserker turned to look at her with a hint of interest on his face. "Is that true now? Maybe I might spare the impudent mongrel until I take that chariot to add to my collection." He chuckled softly before pouring himself more wine. "I might actually enjoy this farce of a war before I kill everyone for daring to try and claim one of my treasures."

Archer turned her dark amethyst eyes towards the man who's very essence felt of Gold and Anger. "Soon every Servant will have been summoned," she spoke, "and then you may pass your judgement." If she was the embodiment of the sin that was Love, then the man she was partnered with for the duration of the Fourth Holy Grail War was undoubtedly the embodiment of Greed she considered. To her it was fitting in a way, for her love she gave into her own greed. She knew she could've gone with her Goddess to her realm, and been a part of her for all eternity. But that wasn't what she wanted. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She wanted her Goddess in her arms, not the other way around. She wanted to keep her promise from so long ago in a life she barely remembered. So she tore her in half. So the Good-for-Nothing lizard girl had torn that beautiful golden hope from her gilded throne, and _ripped_. Her own greed rewrote the universe. But this time to her will, and she had finally succeeded!

As she continued to gaze at the man her soul called Greed, she knew that somehow she had gained this King's respect, evident by the fact they shared a table and a bottle of wine. She brushed her bangs back behind her ear, her fingers trailing against the crown shaped jewel dangling from her ear. _A visiting Queen, he had called me._ He knew she wasn't from his world, but he had surprisingly accepted her. "I am the King of this World and all that reside in it. I am not unfamiliar with…dignitaries that represented parts of my kingdom visiting me upon my throne." He had stated after setting his gaze upon her when she had appeared at the request of her Master, who had been present for his summoning. "As long as you follow my laws I have no issue with your presence. But remember that if you try to take that which is mine, then I shall kill you in the most painful of ways, that which is befitting for a lowly thief, even if you may be the Queen of your World."

 _Such interesting people I've gotten to meet already. First my Master who is a devil's soul trapped in the mind of a human, who's only wish was for a Servant that could help answer the question of who he is. Then a Berserker who retains his sanity, but instead is ruled by his righteous fury and therefor completely impossible to negotiate with. A Berserker who's known as the King of Kings, the First Hero, and as such views the world as his own._ Turning her eyes away from the great Gilgamesh, she turned her gaze up to the stars, feeling her Goddess' presence in the world. _I wonder what you'd think of what I'm participating in this time?_

* * *

Caster stood near her Master while he sat on a park bench, catching his breath. Despite her healing him of a large chunk of the damage previously done to him by the Crest Worms it didn't change the fact that it had been being done to him for a year now and as such was not something she could heal in one go. Her Master didn't have the same hardy constitution she did, nor the natural inclination to healing magic. Sighing softly she turned to face her Master as she took material form, not liking the thought of talking to someone while she was invisible.

"So Master, while I agree that it would've been worse staying in that creepy dungeon, where are you planning on staying?" Slowly turning to look up at his young, _oh so young_ , Servant he bit his lip in thought. "For now we're gonna have to camp out till I can scrounge us up a hotel room or something," he chuckled out bitterly. _Some adult I am, having to force a young teenage girl to not only take care of me but also stay outside like a homeless person. I'm so pathetic._

Caster could only shrug softly, honestly not surprised with how much her Master reminded her of Kyouko for some reason. "That's fine, I'm more worried about you catching a cold or having a relapse to those gross worms." She responded back. Before Kariya could answer, they both whipped their heads to the nearby bridge where the freak bolt of lightning just struck. Pursing her lips, Caster grabbed her Master and darted away from the bridge. _Not right now. Despite how much I would love to try my hand against a real hero, I've gotta take care of my Master first._

* * *

Saber gazed down at the man that had summoned her, her expression one of surprise as she watched the gentleness which that monster showed to his daughter. "He really isn't a bad man, Saber." spoke a woman behind her. The regal blonde turned to look at the wife of her Master, who she had been informed would be posing as her Master for the duration of the war. Both so that this woman, Irisviel, would be protected and that Kiritsugu would be free to operate more freely. "You two are more alike than you think," Irisviel continued to speak as she worked on packing their luggage for the trip.

Saber couldn't help but scowl in disbelief at her words. Her, the great King Arthur, similar to that lowly dishonorable assassin? Never! she thought to her self. "While I admit I am surprised by both his wish and the care he is capable of showing to you and your daughter, I can not condone the despicable actions with which he uses to meet his goals."

Irisviel merely turned towards her and gave a knowing smile. "I understand Saber. Know that even Kiritsugu himself hates such distasteful methods, but they are the only ones that he knows and the only ones a normal man such as himself have available. He possesses not a magical sword crafted by faeries or a bow gifted by the gods or anything so robust. All he has is his own 2 hands, the little bit of magecraft from his family and a gun given to him by the woman he views as a mother."

Saber scowled softly, understanding and acknowledging the point of her acting Master. Then she felt it, a calling deep in her soul. Turning quickly she stared once more out the window, this time gazing far out into the horizon, Irisviel watching her curiously. Clenching her fist she quickly came to the only "logical" reason she felt this calling in her soul. So the War for the Holy Grail has officially been called to a start. Scowling a bit more at the fact she was not present in Fuyuki City, despite understanding the reason for why they were leaving tomorrow, her pride as a King and a warrior took a solid hit at missing the cause for the thunderous roar in her soul.

* * *

Assassin and her Master looked up towards the direction of the supernatural bolt of lightning, having just left the neighborhood where she had been summoned in. "Where'd that lightning come from?" Ryuunosuke questioned out loud curiously as he looked up at the once and now again clear sky. "Those storm clouds just came from nowhere and disappeared after that big ass lightning strike..."

Assassin could only start laughing insanely again, a big smirk growing across her face as she felt her blood lust start to show. "Oh Master, Master, Master. You have much to learn about this War." Twirling away from him, she stopped and leaned forward just a bit while looking up at him, smirking even more as her shadow started to grow and writhe under her yet not attacking her interesting Master. "Someone's getting impatient and decided to officially declare the start of the Holy Grail War."

Ryuunosuke could only turn and look in shock and awe at the direction that the Call to Arms had come from. "So cool!" he exclaimed excitedly. Eyes widening as he's struck with another idea he whirled back around to face his Servant. "Hey Nightmare-chan! Can all these other, what did you call them, Servants? Can all these other Servants do other things like your Shadows and that dude's lightning strike?"

Assassin could only let out a giggle at her Master's adorable antics, covering her mouth with her hand as she once again flips on her personality, though she couldn't blame him. Despite summoning her, he apparently had zero knowledge of the moonlit world. "But of course Master. Magical swords, summoning the elements, various supernatural methods of causing explosions and anything else you could think of, likelihood is there is a Servant on the Throne of Heroes capable of such actions." Turning back to continue heading in the direction as her Master was quick to follow, her smirk cast under shadows as her clock faced eye glowed in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Lancer stood on the edge of the hotel's roof that his Master had claimed and set up as his base for the duration of the War. His arm's covered in his full body white robe were crossed behind him as he gazed towards the direction the lightning strike had came from.

He was glad that the grail summoned him in a much younger body to match his class. He was in the absolute peak of his physical prime, his short spikey black hair and matching goatee salted with strands of white, his tanned leathery skin starting to show wrinkles from the age and stress that had marked his decent into old age even though he had lived for another 40 years from this point. Without turning to face the man that had summoned him, still gazing off to where the declaration for battle had started to excite his warrior soul for the first time in decades, he addressed him.

"Your orders, Master?" Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald scowled softly at his servant, still angry over the fact his original catalyst had been taken, forcing him to summon some unknown hero, despite having surprisingly high stats. Turning to look in the same direction as Lancer, he deliberated on the best course of action in his mind.

"There's no guarantee that the Servant responsible will even still be there by the time we make it to the opposite side of town. So for now we will stay put, and tomorrow we will put out our own call out." El-Melloi answered his Servant for a moment. Lancer stayed quite for a moment before responding, "Very well then Master. Shall we return to your quarters so you may spend time with your fiancée?" Finally turning to face him Master as the calling eased away from his soul.

Nodding he turned away from Lancer and the edge of the balcony and headed back inside, and despite not showing it he was eager to have this chance to spend with his fiancée, even if she did not return the favor.


End file.
